1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lining board, and more particularly, to a lining board using a multi-layer fiber sheet which is light, strong, corrosion-resistant, impact-resistant and noise-proof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In construction of temporary bridges or facilities for traffic detour, an infrastructure including molds (typically H-beams) is mounted on piles typically hammered or interpenetrated into the ground and then a plurality of rectangular parallelepiped steel lining boards are temporarily interconnected on the top of the infrastructure for temporary traffic flow. Such steel lining boards are also utilized for road lining after excavation in subway construction sites.
A lining board, which is a kind of construction materials, refers to a floor slab having certain width and length to allow vehicles to run, which covers underground steel frames for road lining in excavation and construction of an underground structure in a downtown area or is mounted on a girder in construction of a temporary bridge.
Conventional lining boards were mainly made of steel. However, such steel lining boards are very slippery, particularly in the event of snow or rain, which may bring about frequent traffic accidents.
In addition, a steel lining board is relatively expensive and gives rise to large vibration and noise which may make local inhabitants so uncomfortable as to incur a civil compliant. In addition, since the steel lining board is fabricated by means of welding, it is susceptible to fatigue due to vibration and impact repeatedly transferred to welding connections, which may be caused by vehicular traffic.
As a measure against such vibration and impact, there has been proposed a technique in which the steel lining board is paved with asphalt, urethane, aggregate or other materials or is combined with a concrete layer. However, the steel lining board of this technique is still susceptible to fatigue and has other problems of some noise and complexity and diseconomies in fabrication.
In addition, the conventional steel lining boards have the standard dimension of 2,000 mm (in length)×750 nm (in width)×200 nm (in height). However, such conventional steel lining boards are so massive as to use heavy equipment to transport and install them, which may result in increase in construction costs. Therefore, there is a need to develop a technique for a new lining board which can replace the existing steel lining board.
FIG. 1 shows a fiber reinforced polymer lining board 10 developed to meet this need. As shown in FIG. 1, the lining board 10 is fabricated in the form of a box having a plurality of hollows 20 which extend longitudinally.
Specifically, the lining board 10 has a body which is partitioned by internal hollows 10 and generally includes an upper flange 11, a vertical abdominal part 12 and a lower flange 13. Further, as shown in FIG. 2, a fiber reinforced polymer lining board has been introduced which includes an abrasive layer 30 formed on the upper flange in the lining board 10.
In more detail, if the top of the lining board 10 made of the fiber reinforced polymer as shown in FIG. 1 is not further treated, a slip effect may occur. If an anti-sliding means (for example, concavo-convex surfaces) is formed to prevent such a slip effect when the lining board is fabricated, the top of the lining board becomes worn with the lapse of time and accordingly the lining board, which is relatively expensive, may have to be replaced with new ones. Accordingly, a new lining board made of fiber reinforced polymer and including additional abrasive layers 30 formed on the top of the lining board is provided in such a manner that the abrasive layers 30 can be freely replaced to allow use of the lining board made of more economical fiber reinforced polymer. In addition, concavo-convex surfaces may be formed on the abrasive layers 30 to prevent a slip effect.
In addition, a fiber reinforced polymer lining board including a non-slip layer, and a temporary bridge constructing method using the same have been introduced. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 3, a non-slip layer 40, which can be freely replaced and act as a pavement layer, is formed on the top of the lining board made of fiber reinforced polymer.
However, the conventional lining boards made of fiber reinforced polymer have disadvantages of high production costs, low robustness to a vertical force due to longitudinal hollows, and relative large noise in traveling of cars although smaller than steel lining boards.